1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers, and more particularly to a portable computer having a handle mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers, such as laptop computers and foldable computers, have become increasingly popular for general use. To facilitate carrying a portable computer, a handle is attached to the portable computer. However, the handle only has the function of being used to carry the computer, which departs from a spirit that parts of the portable computer should be made ever smaller while at the same time being multi-functional.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable computer having a handle mechanism that not only aids in carrying the portable computer but also has a function of locking the portable computer.